Midday in May
by BettyApatchy
Summary: Companion piece to 'A Sunday in June'. Shego spends a mother's day with her mom.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, I'm just temporarily toying with its' characters.

* * *

**NOTE:** This takes place **before** 'A Sunday in June', but probably should be read **after** it. You don't have to read it that way but I think it would make more sense.

* * *

Mid-morning in May

Betty A. Patchy

"I'm sorry I didn't make it back earlier." Shego sighed when she was given no response and continued her explanation. "It's just—these past two years have found me miles away on Mother's Day. Last year I was in the prison's medical ward, severe burns and the like. And the year before that I ended up working…"

A stony silence remained. In the still of the morning Shego strained her ears trying to hear trouble before it got close. Unlike Go City where the cops were more likely to wink at her and turn a blind eye this was enemy territory. She wouldn't put it past Betty Director to have Global Justice waiting in the wings to arrest her.

"I can't stay as long as I'd like you know it's not safe here. And even if I could fight my out I wouldn't want to do it here." The young woman eyed the people around her their reverent silence creeped her out.

"I'm going to see dad soon." Jade eyes bored into slate. "The doctor's have said he's unchanged." A bitter laugh bubbled up in the felon's throat. "But that's to be expected, right?" Shego paused once more but this time she wasn't waiting for a response. The hardened mercenary was desperately trying to collect herself. To a bystander Shego would have looked quite young sniffling and blinking back tears.

Black hair swirled in a sudden gust of wind. When the breeze died down all semblance of emotional vulnerability had also gone. "I know we never got along," Shego started, hesitantly, "my interests never lied with yours—you always worked to save the world while I could care less if it went up in flames around me…Probably because if that happened _I'd_ be the cause." She offered a crooked grin that slipped when it went unreturned. The sable-haired woman shifted her stance uncomfortably.

"I tried for a while to see the world like you—to help it, save it's' inhabitants from themselves—even though I always knew it was useless. I gave _that_ up years ago. What I'm trying to say

is—" Shego stood, rigid her pride and determination visible in every tense muscle and sinew in her body.

"I'm not coming back. Ever. I'm going to live my life only for me and if I damn the world that's not my goddamn problem." Shego sneered down at the woman in a wheelchair who stared forward wit vacant eyes unmindful of the splendor of the garden she sat in.

"I'm through speaking to your corpse." Ungloved hands clenched in anger as the former hero tried to keep her plasma fire from lighting up her fists.

"Happy Mother's Day." Emerald eyes, suspiciously red, flashed with anger as Shego tossed an abused carnation on her mother's lap and walked away.

Sitting behind the wheel of her car Shego still shook with anger. It was easy to be angry with her mother, to see her sitting there inches away from Shego and still be unresponsive, not to tears, or screams, or love. Perhaps the young woman would have had an easier time coping if there was a reason. Thirteen years after the comet hit and still no doctor, no scientist was able to divine a reason for the catatonia. Dimly Shego was aware that her nails were biting into the skin of her palms and drawing blood. She didn't care. The anger was much safer than giving into the feelings of hysteria that were welling up inside her.

The ring of a cell phone distracted the martial artist from her musings. "What?" She snarled into the mouthpiece, in no mood for a disturbance.

"Now Shego, is that anyway for you to interact with your benevolent employer?" Drakken's whiny voice had never been a more welcome irritation.

"What the fuck you want, Dr. D?"

A scandalized gasp could be heard through the phone. The mama's boy had probably never really sworn in his life. "Language Shego! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Drakken's jibe was unfortunately ill-timed. The green girl tightened her grip on the fragile piece of plastic.

"Sorry Drakken," Shego's tone was deliberately apathetic. "I'm not into necrophilia."

"Huh?" The cerulean scientist wasn't really following his sidekick's train of thought.

"My mother is dead, jackass."

A long, awkward pause lingered in the air for some time. The blue man cleared his throat and spoke softly. "I, uh, just wanted to remind you after I get back from my mothe—from here—we're relocating to the Alpine lair."

Shego nodded even though her boss couldn't see the gesture. "I'll be there."

"Call me before you come. I'm going to need you to steal some super fertilizer for my latest—" Drakken paused again. "Just call me, please." Shego merely grunted before hanging up. The young woman stared at the complex she had exited for a long moment before starting the car and driving off. She never looked back.

Later that afternoon Cassandra Hennessy-Roark's caretakers were alarmed to note a steady stream of tears making their way down the woman's withered cheek. Loosely held in her slight hands was a semi-charred carnation.

* * *

This happens chronologically _before_ ASiJ but probably should be read after. I hope that it was obvious that this is meant to happen right before Graduation making Shego's claim all bluster.

And as for Shego's mom, Cassie, as a result of cosmic radiation she's been inflicted with various degenerative diseases and cancers. No one knows why she's catatonic, neither do I. But if you've got a reason I'd love to hear it.


End file.
